Together We Stand
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: Third story to the Project God series. Follow our odd heroes on a quest to build the biggest army to fight Umbrella and Corporation S.
1. The world in ruin

Together We Stand

**All right, third story to my series. This will be a more action based one, more so than Red Rouge at least. But this one only has six to eight chapters. (Depends on how much I type on that specific chapter.) Then the final battle will be done. Hope you've enjoyed, (those meager few reading, and those even fewer reviewing,) this series.**

Krauser stared at Regan in a slight anger, even as a look of triumph played on her face. He glanced at Lucy to see her tossing something to the dog. Then he noticed that Leon had returned.

"Oh, you're back," he said, glancing wearily at Lucy again, as if not wanting the girl to overhear.

"I didn't really go anywhere," Leon said, his sunglasses catching the sunlight.

Regan shot Krauser an irritated look, one that said, 'we'll talk later.' She then turned, smiling brightly at Leon and Ada.

"Hey guys. So, what's the plan?" she asked.

Ada gave her a look, before muttering, "That sounds familiar."

Regan grinned, before saying, "Yeah, I tend to do that."

Leon gave her a look, weary and silent. He didn't seem to like her sudden explosive cheeriness. He gave her a look, almost matching Ada, but he shrugged.

"We need to find out what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Regan asked, her cheery attitude disappearing for a second until Leon said, "Nothing really. I just want some answers from the president."

Regan laughed nervously, shaking her head and saying, "Oh, I thought you meant something else!"

Ada watched her before she started for the truck, the others doing the same.

---

Lucy stayed curled in a tight ball, her eyes large in fear, even as the truck slowed to a stop.

"What the hell?" Krauser asked through the back window.

The streets were covered in people. They stumbled around the streets, but could easily be recognized as humans.

Leon frowned as he slowed the black vehicle down, watching the shadowed humans walk about.

"What is going on?" Ada asked, her voice soft. "We haven't been gone that long have we?"

Leon shook his head, saying, "Four, five days max."

"An outbreak?" Regan asked, watching as Lucy clutched at Auron's fur in fear.

"No, these people… They're human," Krauser said from the back, his own voice full of worry.

_And that's when we need to worry, _thought Ada, as she examined the people they passed. _We're already close to D.C. The entire time… Everyone was like this… Like zombies…_

Leon pointed out the White House, muttering, "What do you think is going on?"

Krauser said something from the back, and Regan repeated it for him.

"He says he overheard Wesker saying something about getting bored with his games. He said he was going to go through with a mass extinction… Of mankind…"

Leon turned the truck onto White House grounds, to see nothing but the house. No guards, no paparazzi, no nothing. He reached for his gun as he slowed the truck to a halt and they all climbed out.

"What are we going to do?" Regan asked.

"We'll go talk to Graham. Hopefully get some answers. Then we think about our next move," Leon said. The two spies and the giant man nodded. Regan ordered Lucy to stay with Auron before turning and joining the others.

They started for the White house, no hesitation, until they heard the whispering. Ada stopped, as did the others, when something pounced on her. She hit the ground hard, hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of her at least. The creature tried to grab at her face, but something picked it up, and the next thing she heard was the crack of Leon's Desert Eagle, the powerful magnum loose in his hand as he helped her up.

"What was that?" she asked out of breath.

"You don't want to know," whimpered Regan. She turned to see a body on the ground, its rib cage blasted open from the powerful shot. She felt a sudden disgust when she saw what it was though.

The body much resembled that of a starved drug addict. Its ribs poked from under its yellowish skin. She noted the pants, gray and covered in a combination of dirt and blood. But the worst part about it was its filthy face. Eerily pale, with a tangled mess of black hair, the head resembled that of a staved child. Its eyes were open, showing milky blue eyes with fogged over irises, much like that of a zombies'.

Ada shook her head in disgust, before looking at Krauser, growling, "Do you know what these are?"

He shook his head, muttering softly, "I only know that Wesker is the cause of all this…"

Leon motioned for them to come and they continued towards the White House.

---

"Hello?" Regan called. She looked the empty building over, before she turned to look at Leon.

"Where is everyone?" she asked wearily.

"Dead," whispered a voice.

Krauser and Regan spun about to see who Leon and Ada were staring at. It was Ashley Graham; face covered in dirt and tear streaked.

"Ashley?" Leon asked, stepping forward.

She watched him, before whispering, "Sherry and Shiver went to New York to see what was going on. I wanted to go with, but they made me stay. Told me to tell you what was going on…."

Leon stopped walking, and watched her, as she continued.

"When you guys left, Wesker came on TV and said he was going to destroy America if my dad didn't let him have rights to at least half of the country. My dad said no, and Wesker told the people that my dad and him worked together. The country turned against my dad, started revolting. He barley had a chance. He was shot and now America is dieing. My mother and most of the guards were killed off when the people tried to get to my dad. They didn't have a chance…"

She stopped and looked up, her eyes full of hatred even as she said, "Then Wesker released monsters into America. We didn't get a chance to fight back… It's been like his for three days I think… Anyway, the people have started to loose it. They've been killing each other and Wesker came back on TV today. He told us, that America shouldn't feel bad. That we aren't the only ones to suffer. He said that last night was the last night the world could sleep in peace. That everywhere is like this…"

"No…" Regan whispered.

Ashley looked up, her eyes full of sadness and hate. She then looked outside and asked, "Is it really bad? I haven't been outside sine you left."

Regan nodded weakly, before she looked at Leon, who said, "We need to do something. But first we need to find somewhere to hide out for awhile. But I have to find Sherry and Shiver."

Krauser shrugged, saying, "Might be fun."

Regan looked calmly at Leon, saying, "You helped me, it's only fair."

Ashley muttered, "I can't stay here."

Ada smirked coldly and said, "Why not."

Leon nodded thankfully at them, before he said, "Then looks like we're heading to New York."

---

Regan sat in the back with Lucy on her lap. She sat behind Ada who sat in the passengers' seat again. Auron sat in the center with Ashley to his left. Leon waited for Krauser to get in the back before he started towards New York.

"I have a plan," he said after a little while.

Ada looked over at him, nodding for him to continue.

"Well, this is a war right? Umbrella and apparently S against America. Well, what does every war have?"

"Bombs and guns?" Regan asked.

Leon nodded but said, "Yeah, but so do gangs."

Ashley offered, "Bases."

"Yet we don't always need them. Especially in home territory," Leon offered.

"Armies," Ada said.

Leon grinned coldly, before asking, "Who wants to build an army?"


	2. Superhumans in New York

Together We Stand

The drive to New York had been a boring one, so boring that Regan, Ashley, and Lucy had to play I spy.

Leon listened to their game as they pulled onto New York streets, and he was instantly relieved. Most of the creatures, like the one that had attacked Ada, were either burned to a crisp or frozen with their brains smashed out. He stopped the truck.

"Why are we stopping here?" Regan asked.

It was Ashley who said, "Because Sherry and Shiver have fire and ice problems."

Regan looked over at her, before whimpering, "Then how are we supposed to get close to them?"

Yet again Ashley said, "Just tell them your friends with God. They'll understand."

Leon gave her a look, but nodded before saying, "Each of us need to take a different street. There are plenty, so just choose one and get moving."

They nodded, Regan holding Lucy's hand, which wouldn't let go of Auron. They split up, on a search for two beings they would normally avoid.

---

Leon silently moved down the street, his T-shirt soaked in blood from the numerous creatures he'd killed, and he was now getting annoyed with the monsters.

"Leon!" cried a young voice, right before someone tackled him. He barely managed to stand with Sherry clinging to him in a tight hug.

"Damn it, you're going to kill me," he said. She grinned and pulled away from him.

"Hey," she said, "Did you notice the monsters? Ugly little fuckers aren't they?"

Leon smirked, replying, "I don't know. Some of those zombies in Raccoon…"

Sherry paused, as if thinking, before her face lit up and she nodded, "Yeah, at least these ones aren't decaying."

He nodded in agreement, but then noticed the lack of the white haired Australian.

"Where's Shiver?"

"Uh… Well, you see, when this whole thing started and we came to New York, we found shit loads of survivors. All of us banded together to fight against whatever these things are. Well, me and Shiv got separated and yeah…"

He frowned but a voice said, "You abandoned me more like it! Don't listen to 'er mate. Trust me."

He turned to see Shiver standing a few meters away. They both looked n o different then when they'd last spoken at the White House.

He shook away that thought and asked, "These survivors, can you show them to me?"

Sherry nodded, and motioned him to follow her as she walked quietly down the charred streets, the bodies still burning.

**Sorry bout the first chapter. I have to get ready for school. But I promise to make the next one much longer. Thanks!**


	3. Armies and Betrayal

Together We Stand

Leon walked silently behind the teenaged girl, Shiver yawning groggily. They approached a school, the sign that boasted its name soaked with blood.

"This was the only safe building we could find. It has food so…" Sherry said. Leon let her go first and she quickly opened the door, saying, "Whatever those creatures are, they don't know how to open doors. Which is a good thing."

Sherry trotted down the hall, the silence annoying to her and the other two superhumans. She whistled suddenly, making Shiver jump slightly, even as a man walked out of a classroom.

"I thought that was you," he said, rubbing his slightly bald head. He wore the uniform of a cop, but the letters and the city name had been ripped off. He was slightly over weight, but not enough that he looked like one easy to screw with. He looked tired and hungry and kept a 9mm in his left hand. His eyes went from Sherry to Shiver, but stopped on Leon. He stared at him, before snarling, "Who the hell are you?"

Leon watched him for a second, before coldly saying, "Leon Kennedy."

"He's with the government," Sherry said, ignoring the even greater look of hatred in the man's face. "He wasn't here during the outbreak. He was helping someone. He had nothing to do with any of this. So don't be getting pissed off at him. He's a good guy."

"Be that so, he's one of them. This is pushing the line Sherry," he snapped.

Sherry growled angrily, "Doesn't matter _Jack_. I made this whole place safe, I call the lines. You get no say. Now move, we're going to talk to Joe."

She shoved passed him, continuing down the empty halls, her pale grey blue eyes flickering in the dull fluorescent lights.

"Joe," Shiver started, "is the principal of the school. He is the overall ruler; only because he's knows everything about the school. So we let him keep a high rank. And unlike our chubby friend back their, he had the honors of giving us his real name. We call the cop Jack Daniels because when we first found him, he was drinking some Jack Daniels. He's an ass and says that in case we work with Umbrella, he doesn't want us to know his real name. Sad, eh?"

Leon nodded his head, even as Sherry gently rapped on a door that had a plaque saying Principal on it.

"Come on in," a heavy voice said.

She opened the door and moved through, the two men following soon after.

"Ah, so that was you I heard fighting our cop friend," a stubby little man said. He had beady but watery eyes and stood no higher than four foot eleven inches. He had very few hairs sticking out of the top of his head, and was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked to be wearing dress shoes as well, proving that clothes apparently were not abundant anymore. His arms were paler than pale and Leon thought that if he went outside he would burn instantly.

She shrugged before saying, "This is my friend Leon. He's saved me quite a few times, so trust me, you can trust this guy."

"Well, that's always positive," he said turning to face the tall blonde. Leon thought about Mendez and Salazar and knew how the giant felt around the shorter man.

"I know this is going to sound odd, but if what Wesker has said is true, we need to build an army," Leon started. Sherry grinned suddenly and Shiver smirked faintly. "The only way to do that is to find people that are willing to fight Umbrella, and I know Sherry and Shiver will, if you couldn't tell. But six people just won't cut it. You have to ask these people. Even if you don't want them to fight, I know there are people who do. Make the announcement, and then tell those that ask to meet me outside."

Sherry smirked, watching as Leon left the room and the principal reached for the button.

The other two quickly joined him, listening with the inhuman hearing as he told them about what Leon said, then told them to see him outside. Shiver tore the sign down and Sherry melted it. Shiver then froze it and let it form into a block, so they had a stand.

They looked up to see the doors open, and a flood of humans come out afterward.

Sherry felt her jaw drop as she watched as every adult and child came outside, even the principal and the cop. At least three-hundred humans now stood before them. She looked over at Leon who also seemed shocked, but shook it away and said, "Over hear."

The voices were cut off and everyone turned to look at him. Sherry decided to speak first, looking at Leon and showing that she was going to speak. He nodded and she stepped forward. She clambered onto the box, her words spilling out of her mouth.

"All right, I'm guessing you all want revenge against what that mother fucker did to us. Trust me, I know how you feel," she said, pausing when she saw sadness play on most of their faces. She took a deep breath, saying, "And I'm betting you want to know just how a bunch of civilians are going to fight against Umbrella." She saw many heads nod and looks of unease pass over their faces. "Well, simple. We arm ourselves, teach ourselves, and prepare. We can fight; we just have to outsmart the enemy."

Shiver spoke then, saying, "And, if enough calls can get out, then we can get a bigger army. Even Umbrella can't be that big."

But that's when Leon spoke up, saying with an empty voice, "But they're not alone. Another company has joined them; Corporation S. These two are going to do all they can to kill us, but, all we need is a little military help."

"How?" asked a blonde man in the front.

"Any one here have family or friends in the military?" Sherry asked. A huge number of people raised their hands, and Sherry said, "Since power hasn't gone out, call them. President Graham didn't get the chance to call the Army, Navy, Air Force, or Marines to help against Umbrella. They're probably at our bases. We need to call them in and we've got more help. And as Shiver said, we can call in friends from other states and we have a huge army. Then, if we can, we can call to England and Australia. Maybe even Canada. Even if they won't help us, we tried. But we have to stand against Umbrella and S. And how else would we do it?"

Everyone cheered and Sherry grinned, looking pleased, said, "Okay, here's the deal, go get into your vehicles, pair up guys, and call for friends and the military. Tell them to meet at the White House."

Everyone shouted an agreement and ran to get their trucks, SUVs, vans, cars, semis, and all other kinds of vehicles. She turned to Leon who nodded and started back to his own truck, hoping the others were already there.

---

Auron lifted his head and barked, racing to his master. He stood up on his back legs, placing his paws on his shoulders.

"No way, Auron?" Sherry asked, her voice shocked and soft. The dog turned to her and barked, jumping up and down next to her, before she hugged his thick fur.

Lucy and Regan started towards Leon, Regan grumbling, "I've been wondering where you disappeared to…" She watched him, before smiling suddenly. "So, what's been going on? Oh and Ada and Krauser are looking for weapons. Krauser went that way and Ada went that way." She pointed down the two roads nearby.

"I'll explain when they get back," he said, looking at Shiver as he spoke to Sherry. Regan nodded and turned to go back to Lucy's side.

"Well, at least you're not dead," said a gruff voice. They all turned to see Krauser walking up, empty handed. Sherry watched him, a cold look falling across her face.

"Where's Ada?" Regan asked.

"Don't know. We went different ways remember?"

Sherry's face darkened she snarled coldly, "You were on that island."

Leon looked over at her, hatred dancing across his face.

"What?"

"You were on that island! I heard you talking to Thruman!"

This time Sherry knew Leon was barely holding onto himself. She knew he wanted to know why the hell he was on that island.

"So was that woman," he snapped.

"So what! You were talking to the bad guy!"

"And I didn't release the crocodile," said Ada as she walked up to the group, a set of shotguns in her hands. She looked angry enough, and Sherry knew that the spy knew something they didn't. That's when her words registered.

_The giant thing damn near killed me and Pearl! Pearl… _

She almost attacked him right then, but Shiver managed to grab a hold of her wrist first. She gave the man a look, when Leon said, "You're either working with Umbrella or there's something you haven't told us."

Krauser smirked coldly, replying, "Nothing you would care about."

He stepped back as creatures attacked the group, splitting them apart and starting to kill.

_Get that guy! _A voice shouted in his head. The voice was hollow and empty, like that of when he was angry and letting the virus overrun his body.

_What?_ He wondered, but the voice returned.

_Just murder that son of a bitch! It doesn't matter right now, but that guy was tricking you, and you and I both know you hate being tricked. _

_Fine, but who the hell are you? _He wondered. He started through the mass of the starved drugies.

_Well, in basics, I'm the virus in you. _


	4. Blood will run free

Together We Stand

Ada noticed Leon's disappearance, and her fears sky rocketed. She performed a fan kick, knocking five of the creatures away, before she spotted Leon, fighting Krauser.

_ How did he? Wait… No, don't fall back! _She thought to him uselessly, watching for a second before returning to more pressing matters.

She was shoved by one of the things, falling to the cold earth below, and she kicked it in the stomach, only to have her foot cave its stomach in. Yellow and red innards collapsed onto her and her leg, and she yanked her foot back, quickly getting the body away from her.

She stood up, disgusted beyond belief as the guts and body fluids fell from her body.

_I don't even want to know what I smell like…_ she thought in disgust as the beings surrounded her.

She easily maneuvered her way through the drugies, eyes stinging from the stench of the filthy mass. She quickly grabbed her gun, shooting three of the creatures in the head. She managed to see Leon and Krauser tackle one another, before she watched in horror as Krauser buried his bladed arm into Leon's stomach and chest.

_No…_

---

Ashley screamed as one sank jagged, yellow teeth into her arm. She tried to kick it, but barely managed before she saw a rock. She grabbed it, smashing it into the creature's skull, brains oozing over her fingers. She pulled a face in disgust from the sticky grey and purple mush.

She pulled her hand and the rock back as the creature fell from her arm. She looked at the wound that was bleeding but not badly.

She gently ripped some of her sweater, an orange turtleneck, off and wrapped it around her wounded fore-arm.

She spun around, only to see the others disappearing into the mass of bodies. She shouted and someone grabbed her.

---

Shiver yanked his hand back, blood and brains soaking his fist. He crushed the brain matter that was in his hand and grinned icily at the dead creature. He spun around, seeing Ashley disappear for a second. He started forward, hoping to find her but only found another creature.

He growled at it, smashing his foot into the thing's leg, grinning at the satisfying crack. He put his hands on either side of its head and yanked its head from side to side; listening as its neck snapped and cracked and finally his head came clean off.

He sighed as he let the bloody head fall to the earth, when he spotted Ashley. He was about to reach out to her, when someone grabbed his shoulder and started biting.

---

Sherry hurled another creature into a wall, listening to the sound of its body cracking. She smashed her fist into the face of another, cringing when she felt its eyes pop. She shouted at it in disgust and yanked her fist back, punching it again and again until its face was literally disintegrated.

She spun around and performed a back flip, landing, and breaking three spines at once, watching as they fell to the ground in spasms.

_Where is everyone?!_

She kneed one in the crotch and the creature actually responded, clutching itself and collapsing. In other circumstances, she would have laughed, but she couldn't even grin seeing as a drug/starved freak reached for her. She yanked its ears off and smashed its face into the asphalt.

She spun around to meet a fist.

---

Regan kept one hand on Lucy's and another on her handgun, unloading three slips easily and barely putting a dent in the crowd.

_Jack, why did you do this?_

She heard Lucy whimper and turned to see a group of them reaching for her. Regan shot four rounds, before a loud click issued from her gun.

_Last clip…_

She kept Lucy close to her legs and hurled her gun at one of the things, shouting uselessly at it.

"Mommy?" Lucy whimpered.

That was the last Regan saw, collapsing from a deep pain in the back of her skull, even as she heard Lucy scream and blackness tore through her.

---

Auron was leaving a bloody path behind him. The Shepard had managed to rip the throats out of every enemy he'd come across.

He snarled, pouncing on a new one, and shredding its throat open, blood splashing over his muzzle.

His sensitive ears caught a sound, the sound of human foot steps. He turned around to be kicked in the face.

---

Ada raced through the crowds, only to trip over something. She nearly hit the floor, when a set of arms grabbed her. She stood back up and looked up to see Leon. He frowned before smirking weakly. That was until he saw something and shoved her out of the way, Krauser's arms yet again running him through. Tears clouded over her eyes.


	5. Help from unwanted sources

Together We Stand

She quickly got up and spotted Leon's Desert Eagle, even as he collapsed to the ground. She grabbed the massive handgun and shot Krauser in the chest once and as he put up his wind like arm, the second armor piercing buried through his arm and into his stomach. Blood ran down his chest and stomach as the fist sized holes tried to heal. He shook his head angrily, before running off.

_Leon…_

She knelt next to his side as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. She knew her face must have paled because he smirked and said, "Hey, you seem to forget I'm not human. I can heal really fast, so I technically don't have to worry about getting hurt."

She smiled faintly, before standing up and offering him a hand. He got up with hr help and they turned to look for the others.

---

Ashley turned around to face a man with dark brown spiky hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Wait a second… Aren't you Ashley Graham?" he asked with a warm voice.

She nodded, before someone collapsed in front of her, the creatures' crowd dieing out.

"Shiver!" she shouted, running to his side. He laughed as he apologized to an oversized German Shepard, who was licking him, but had his claws in Shiver's vest.

"I'm sorry Auron; I really didn't mean to kick you. I couldn't see you! I'm really sorry my furry mate!" he laughed.

The dog cocked his head, before barking once and seemed to nod, getting off the superhuman. Shiver stood up, brushing himself off, when he spotted the other man. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses and he hid his frozen hands.

"Your new mate?"

"What?!"

"It means new friend," Sherry said, holding one hand over her jaw.

"What 'appened to you?" Shiver asked, offering her a hand as she jumped over the body of the creature Ashley killed. Sherry noticed it and stopped in front of Ashley.

"As much as I hate you, good job," she said, patting her on the shoulder. Ashley smiled faintly.

"'Ey! What about you new mate?"

"Oh! Uh… I don't know, he just came from the crowd…"

Sherry watched him, before saying, "Auron, go find Regan and Lucy."

The Shepard barked extremely loud and ran off into the dieing crowd.

---

Regan came to hearing Lucy whimper mommy over and over.

"Hey honey, don't worry," she said. The girl yelped, but hugged her mother happily, when someone asked, "Hey Regan, you okay?"

She got up to see Leon and Ada standing no more than three meters away. She sighed in a content way, and looked at her daughter, who nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay. Where are the others?"

"Actually, we were hoping you knew…" Ada admitted.

She frowned and shook her head, when Auron bounded up. He stopped in front of his master and barked at him, his tail wagging vigorously. Then, he froze.

Regan turned around to see a group of people standing behind her. One looked to be in her early twenties, another in her late twenties. The third looked to be in his early to mid forties. She felt herself back up so she could speak to Ada.

"Aren't these the S.T.A.R.S.? Or at least the ones that lived?"

Ada nodded before Auron barked at them and they noticed something. The crowd was gone.

---

"Guys!" Sherry shouted as she, Shiver, and Ashley ran over to them.

"Ok, what's going on?" Shiver asked.

Leon shook his head when he noticed that another S.T.A.R.S. member walked to his group.

_Brilliant, just what we need, the S.T.A.R.S…. _he thought bitterly.

"Anybody have a clue as to what's going on?" Chris Redfield finally asked.

"I do, but you have to let me speak," said none other than Jack Krauser.


	6. A way for answers

Together We Stand

Chris looked over at Krauser, his eyes weary of the tall man, but it was Sherry who reacted.

"You fucking asshole!!" she shouted at him, starting towards him, her eyes full of hatred. She started for him, but Leon grabbed her left arm and Shiver grabbed her right.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!!" she shouted at them, but both men shook their heads. Shiver sighed and muttered something to Leon, who let Sherry's arm go. Shiver instantly managed to pull her back and held onto both of her arms.

"Do you want answers or not?" he asked. "Because if you do, then you'd better start acting nicer towards me."

Leon, Shiver, Ada, Regan, Sherry, and Ashley all gave him cold looks and shook their heads.

"No. We're not dealing with idiots and betrayers," Leon snarled. Krauser sneered as he shrugged and started to walk away. Ada smirked herself, motioning for Leon and saying to him in a slight whisper, "Act like Shiver knows all about Umbrella and their plans. Smart he may be, but I've seen this trick work on Wesker."

He smirked and nodded, walking to Shiver's side.

"Shiv, we need you to act like you know all about Umbrella and their plans. Trick Krauser."

Shiver looked at him for a second, before grinning coldly and saying, "Yeah, but we need to get the S.T.A.R.S. to play in our little game too. Then we'll have all the answers we want."

Leon nodded and told Regan, Sherry, and Ashley their plan, the group standing together, making Krauser curious.

"All right, Ashley can get the S.T.A.R.S., Sherry, you can act like you don't trust Shiver. Regan, act like you want the two of them to stop, then Leon and I can make him give us 'answers.'" Ada said.

The group nodded and Ashley walked to the S.T.A.R.S., calling them over to her.

"Hey, we need to group together to fight back you know? So, we wouldn't mind if you guys gave us some help," Ashley offered.

They looked at her wearily, before Chris asked, "What was with your football huddle over there?"

"Oh, we were just making a plan of action. We need a plan you know?"

The group nodded and Chris said, "All right, we'll join you guys."

Ashley grinned and led them back, when Sherry started shouting at Shiver.

"You know something! I can tell!" she shouted.

Shiver shook his head and said, "I don't, I swear."

"Bullshit! You do otherwise you wouldn't have worked for those bustards at Umbrella!!"

Shiver shook his head, noticing with slight humor at the way the ex-S.T.A.R.S. looked at him.

"I really don't," he snapped, and Sherry lunged at him.

Regan yelped and jumped between them, crying, "No! Stop!"

Sherry pulled back, but threatened Shiver with a fist, hatred blazing in her grey blue eyes.

Leon stepped up and growled, "Just give us answers."

Shiver growled lowly, "No, I don't have any."

Ada then said, "Then why do you act as if you do?"

Shiver coldly gave her a look before Sherry shouted, "Just give us some fucking answers!!!"

Shiver jumped slightly, and then lowered his head, muttering, "I have none."

Sherry launched herself at him, knocking him to the earth and raising a fist, growling, "Give us answers."

Shiver fearfully stuttered, "Wesker has been planning this for years."

"And?"

"And-"

Krauser cut him off, snapping, "If you're trying to trick me, it's not working."

Sherry looked at him, before punching Shiver, who yelped in pain.

Krauser frowned and listened as Shiver continued.

"And Umbrella wanted this outbreak to occur so that they could come through and 'help' everyone back onto their feet," he coughed, holding a hand to his now broken nose.

"No…" Krauser mumbled, his words not quiet enough for Leon not to hear.

"More!" Sherry shouted.

"he's not telling the truth," Krauser said.

Regan looked over at him and mumbled to Ada, "Apparently he's not as evil as he wants us to think."

She nodded as they relaxed, Ashley explaining their plan to the S.T.A.R.S. Shiver whimpered to Sherry weakly, "Did you really have to punch me?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, before saying, "But I wanted to."


	7. The army

Together We Stand

"All right, answers please?" Regan said to Krauser, her posture showing tired anger. She looked over at Krauser and said, "Well, we need answers!"

He stared at her, until Leon stepped up, blocking the way between him and Regan, snarling, "Give her looks all you wish, but do remember it's me you're going to have to deal with."

Ada sighed, before turning to the S.T.A.R.S. and saying, "Aren't there more of you?"

Chris nodded, but also shook his head, saying, "Well, there used to be my sister and Jill's friend, but they said they didn't want to have to deal with Umbrella anymore. But I think it was just because Claire got married…"

He seemed to go into his own world, so while Leon was threatening Krauser, she and Regan joined Sherry and Shiver. The former of them seemed to be cracking up about something, but was trying her best to hide her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Regan asked.

"I just can't believe Claire Redfield got married!" laughed Sherry. She finally stopped and turned dead serious. "I only feel bad for whoever she cooks for!" Her and Shiver both dropped laughing, rolling on the ground in laughter. Ada shook her head turning to look at how Leon was faring. It actually looked like he had Krauser scared.

Regan said something to Lucy and the girl grabbed Auron and got into the safety of the truck. Ada looked at Regan who said, "I want to know the plan don't you?"

She shrugged before turning to Sherry and Shiver. "Hey, pay attention." They both stopped and remained silent for her. "We want to know the plan."

"Oh, and I thought you were going to tell us not to laugh at Claire Redfield's cooking," Sherry said with a grin. Ada gave her a look and Shiver spoke up.

"Nothing really. I'm certain Leon told you about the plan to build an army." He paused, waiting for their nods. "Well, Sher and I found some survivors and we got them to go to D.C. after contacting friends for help. Well, in the short at least."

"So, we've got the beginning of an army?" Regan asked.

"Yeah, if everything goes well. Speaking of which, after Fathead over there gives us answers, we can get heading to D.C.," Sherry said, giving Krauser a look.

Leon spoke to them, without them realizing he was there. He came forwards while they were looking at Krauser and said, "Well, it seems that Shiv's little lie was actually right. In the most at least." He smirked slightly when they jumped and then turned to Ada, saying, "You know where their bases are?"

She nodded, but stopped asking, "Where? Here in America or elsewhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Yes, I know quite a few."

"Well, apparently Umbrella had key points to create bases at. Then, they released the creations to attack mankind. Well, after everything goes as planned, Umbrella will step up and offer help. The world will be desperate for help, and accept the enemies help. And yes, Wesker has been planning this since Raccoon City…"

Sherry shook her head, asking, "But how did they do this? How did they build bases beneath British, Chinese, American, and so on soil without someone noticing?"

Leon shook his head, muttering, "Looks like we've been underestimating Umbrella. Big time…"

Ada watched him, before looking at the S.T.A.R.S. She frowned and asked, "We need help, what about them?"

Sherry shook her head instantly, growling, "No, because that would mean having Claire Redfield come here! And I will never speak to her again!"

"You don't have to. But Ada's right, we need the help. Ashley, would you mind asking them?" Regan asked.

Ashley shrugged and walked over to the S.T.A.R.S., asking them something. Chris asked out loud if what they were doing was another trick, and they saw Ashley shake her head. The group said something and then Chris nodded.

"So, how are we going to move around?" Jill Valentine asked.

Leon shrugged, before Ashley said, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

Jill shrugged before saying, "I'm Jill Valentine. I'm good with lock picks."

Sherry gave her a look, before Chris said, "I'm Chris Redfield, and in basics, I'm the leader."

"No wonder he's so high on himself. He's a Redfield," Sherry snickered to Shiver, who laughed softly.

"I'm Barry Burton and these guys call me the gun nut of the team."

Leon looked bored and took to walking around.

"And I'm Rebecca Chambers, the medic," the youngest said.

Sherry turned to Ada and whispered, "So do we have to add something?"

Ada smirked and replied, "I guess so."

Regan grinned and said, "I'm Regan Mallet. I'm a spy. And the girl in the truck is my daughter Lucy."

"I'm sure you all recognize me as Ashley graham the-"

Sherry cut her off saying, "I'm Sherry Birkin, daughter of dead scientist William Birkin."

That made the S.T.A.R.S. frown.

"I'm Shiver. Nothing really to be said," Shiver started until Sherry shouted loudly, "John Denim is his real name!!"

Ashley laughed even as Ada said, "I'm Ada Wong, an assassin."

That made the group step back.

"I'm Leon Kennedy, a government agent. Now, can we get moving?"

The S.T.A.R.S. eagerly nodded their heads.

Leon walked to his truck, when he saw something across the street, a miracle in disguise. A blue van sat across the street, and as far as he could see, the keys were still in the ignition.

"Hey, you guys can go in that van," he said, pointing the 'good' group to the van.

They looked at it, before Chris nodded and walked to it. Regan on the other hand looked over at Krauser. She then turned back to Leon.

"Is he coming with?" she asked.

He looked at the bed of his truck before he said, "If he can fit."

She nodded and asked, "Well, what's the plan?"

Sherry stepped up and answered that, calmly saying, "Shiv here will ride in the back. You can have Lucy sit in your lap, I'll sit between you and Ashley and Auron can sit on me. I'm guessing Fathead can sit in the bed with Shiver."

Regan nodded and walked over to speak to Krauser. He nodded and Ada asked Leon, in a hushed voice, "Why are we letting him come along."

"He doesn't seem to be involved in anything. I think he was tricking Umbrella when he attacked me, because he apologized afterwards. He knows remember. Not to mention those things won't attacked superhumans," he explained.

She sighed and nodded, whispering, "Okay, if you say so."

"Not to mention, if he screws up Shiver will freeze him and push him out the back. I don't think he'll be coming back after that."

She laughed softly and they all piled into the truck, leading the S.T.A.R.S. towards America's capital.

---

It took at least three days to drive back to D.C.

They drove up to the White House and Sherry's sensitive ears picked up voices. Lots of voices.

"You here that Leon?" she asked, leaning over the slumbering Shepard.

He nodded and ordered everyone out of the truck.

"Why are we getting out?" Chris asked, stepping up to Leon. The younger man pointed in front of them and Chris turned to see the entrance blocked by cars. There was only enough space for humans to move.

"Christ, if there's this many cars, think of the people!" Sherry cried.

They stepped up and Shiver damn near thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Okay, so it seems we underestimated how many Americans want revenge," Sherry laughed weakly as she stared in awe. Even Leon seemed to be shocked, because standing on the White House lawn, as if they belonged, were Americans. Thousands, maybe millions of Americans. Leon could tell that there were more on the streets and stared in shock as people started to become silent and turned towards him and his group.

The principal from the school stepped up and wore a huge grin as he walked up to Leon. "Bet you didn't expect this many did you?" he laughed.

Leon shook his head and asked, "How?"

"Well, it turns out, our armies were ordered by the 'President' not to leave their bases. Well, people used their phones and drove to friends, and look what we got! This is amazing!" Joe laughed.

A man approached Leon and said, "I'm General Brude. I lead the Marines. Are you the ones who got this to happen?"

Sherry nodded and the man saluted them, saying, "Then I thank you and you all have full control over my marines. And I know the others will also allow you to control their armies as well."

Sherry felt her jaw drop, before the mass of humans turned to them and cheered. Sherry grinned and looked at the others, mainly Leon.

"Well Leon, how's this for your army?"

He smirked and said, "I think Umbrella's already cowering."

The crowd sheered again and again, raising their hands and holding up the American flag.

**Well, here's the end. The final of the series is coming up. Be prepared for mankind's worst war, The G-Virus War. (Thanks for the reviews Zombiedog001 and Raven2547!)**


End file.
